Bakugan Christmas Show
by WendyMarvell12
Summary: The bakugan warriors are having a Christmas show to celebrate Christmas feel free to read and enjoy.  Humor/Adventure/Romance/And lots of fun


**Welcome to our Bakugan Christmas Show, I got the idea from my school cause we always celebrate Christmas. It is Christmas so why not have some fun. There will be alot of fun and hope you all will enjoy. These are the people who are responsible for the things.**

**Dan: Boss**

**Julie: Fashion Manager**

**Marucho: Assistant**

**Shun: Guard**

**Alice & Runo: Director**

"Merry Christmas!" Alice and Runo shouted.

"And welcome to our Bakugan Christmas Show" Alice said.

"Today we will be having alot of activities" Runo said.

"Here are the followings"

**1. Santa Lucia**

**2. Christmas Jokes**

**3. Theater**

**4. Christmas Songs**

"Okay so that is that. So these people coming up now are kids please be nice to them" Alice said making the puppy face.

"Oh yeah these kids coming up now are kids who are showed in the next season" Runo said.

**Over the sea shines a silver star.**

11 kids came up in a line with white dress, crown and lights. 5 boys and 4 girls.

**Placid is the wave. Fair is the wind.**  
><strong>Over the sea shines a silver star.<strong>  
><strong>Placid is the wave. Fair is the wind.<strong>  
><strong>Come to my swift little boat,<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia.<strong>  
><strong>Come to my swift little boat,<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia.<strong>

**With this zephyr so gentle,**  
><strong>Oh, how fine it is to be on the ship!<strong>  
><strong>With this zephyr so gentle,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how fine it is to be on the ship!<strong>  
><strong>Get aboard, passengers! Come this way!<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!<strong>  
><strong>Get aboard, passengers! Come this way!<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!<strong>

**To eat supper among the sails**  
><strong>On an evening that's so serene,<strong>  
><strong>To eat supper among the sails<strong>  
><strong>On an evening that's so serene,<strong>  
><strong>That doesn't need anything, that doesn't lack anything.<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia. Santa Lucia.<strong>  
><strong>That doesn't need anything, that doesn't lack anything.<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia. Santa Lucia.<strong>

**A sea so placid, a breeze so delightful,**  
><strong>Makes the mariner forget his troubles,<strong>  
><strong>A sea so placid, a breeze so delightful,<strong>  
><strong>Makes the mariner forget his troubles,<strong>  
><strong>And he goes crying merrily,<strong>  
><strong>"Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!"<strong>  
><strong>And he goes crying merrily,<strong>  
><strong>"Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!"<strong>

**Oh, sweet Naples, oh, blessed soil,**  
><strong>Where Creation wanted to smile,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, sweet Naples, oh blessed sun,<strong>  
><strong>Where Creation wanted to smile,<strong>  
><strong>You are the empire of harmony,<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia.<strong>  
><strong>You are the empire of harmony,<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia.<strong>

The kids began to go down the stage.

**Now why do you tarry? Fair is the evening.**  
><strong>It breathes a little breeze, fresh and light.<strong>  
><strong>Now why do you tarry? Fair is the evening.<strong>  
><strong>It breathes a little breeze, fresh and light.<strong>  
><strong>Come to my swift little boat,<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia.<strong>  
><strong>Come to my swift little boat,<strong>  
><strong>Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia.<strong>

Clap

Clap

Clap

"Weren't they fantastic"

"What as Shin doing there?" Runo asked confused.

"He is in the Santa Lucia"

"But he is you know,_ gone"_

"I know don't remind me of that. It's because this Show is not part of the show we are in"

"You mean were're not legendary warriors"

She nodded.

"Okay now I get. Now then coming up next is Christmas Jokes, hope you enjoy" Runo said.

"They're not even funny" Alice said.

"Lets just hear it from the audience"

Marucho came up.

As did Julie.

"Hey Marucho wanna hear a Christmas Joke"

He nodded.

"What does elves learn in school"

"I don't know English"

"No the elf-abet"

She then laughed.

But the crowd+Marucho where quiet.

"What"

"Was that even a joke"

"Huh"

He sighed and went down the stage with Julie.

Leon and Tsubasa came next.

"Tsubasa whats the most popular wine at Christmas2

"Dunno what?"

"I don't like sprouts"

"Hehe"

"Was it funny"

"No I just wanted them to laugh"He whispered.

"Ohh"

They went down the stage.

Subaru and Momoko came up.

"Hey Subaru why does Santa have three gardens"

"So he can ho-ho-ho"

The crowd began to laugh.

Subaru and Momoko high-fived. And went down the stage.

-Backstage-

"Please"

"No"

"C'mon Shun" Alice begged.

"NO! Alice I don't wanna"

"Just for me"

He sighed and said: "Okay I will"

"Thanks Shun" She gave him a hug.

-Stage-

Dan and Shun were on the stage.

"Why do birds fly south for the winter" Dan asked.

"I don't know"

"Because it's to far to walk"

They audience clapped.

"See you made them clap"

"Okay"

-Backstage-

"See that wasn't so hard" Runo said.

"Yeah Shun you made them clap" Yuu said before going up the stage with Rina.

-Stage-

"Rina what type of bird can write"

"I don't know what?"

"A PEN-guin" Yuu said

They crowd laughed.

"Thank you"

-Backstage-

"OKAY! I get it"

Alice hugged him.

"Thank you Shun"

"N-No problem"

"Okay I hope you had fun with the jokes. Hope you enjoyed it up until now" Runo said.

"Seriously they weren't funny at all" Alice said.

"I know"

"Okay next on the list is-" Runo said.

"Theater"

"Here are the roles"

**Billy: Santa**

**Julie: Santa's wife**

**Dan: Elf nr.1**

**Shun: Elf nr.2**

**Marucho: Elf nr.3**

**Alice: Natalie**

**Runo: Emily**

**Tsubasa and his crew: Reindeer's**

** Natalie and Emily's Christmas Adventure**

Emily:I wish we could see Santa.

Natalie: I know maybe he needs help with the presents.

Emily: Maybe let's go to bed.

Natalie nodded.

The two went to bed and slept dreaming of coming to meet Santa Claus and the others.

Something shined into Emily's eyes.

She woke up and looked.

Emily: Natalie! Look look!

Natalie looked and her eyes widen.

Emily and Natalie: SANTA CLAUS!

Santa: Hey girls I heard your wish and are you too ready to see my friends and help me out with the gives.

They nodded.

Two reindeer's came and got them on the sledge.

Santa: C'mon Leon and Tsubasa.

Tsubasa and Leon: Yea yeah.

Natalie: So what are we gonna help you with?

Santa: Save the Christmas.

Emily: WHAT!

Santa: You see one day when I was working my newest present. Then something that I can't really remember happened but that day my wife disappeared. We looked everywhere but couldn't find her. My elf nr.3 knows how to track people, he then found out where she was and went to that place without telling us and I was so mad and he knew I would be. And he hadn't come back I'm afraid who ever took my wife may have also take elf nr.3 Marucho Marukura were're only left with nine.

Natalie: Nine?

Santa: Tsubasa and the other's are also with.

Emily: Not to be rude but they are only reindeer's.

Santa: Just you wait until we get to the lair then you will take those words back.

They arrived at Santa's lair.

Natalie: Wow. This is huge.

Emily: You got that right.

Santa: Okay Tsubasa and you guys can change back.

Emily: Change back.

Tsubasa and the other glowed and turned into humans.

Emily: Now I take back the words I said earlier.

Natalie: Hey my name is Minamino Natalie.

Emily: And I'm Minamino Emily.

Them all: Nice to meet you.

Reindeer nr.1: My name is Subaru.

Reindeer nr.2: My name is Rina.

Reindeer nr.3: I'm Momoko.

Reindeer nr.4: And I'm Yuu.

Emily: So what can they do?

Santa: More then you think, now then lets meet elf nr.1 and 2.

Emily: Tsubasa and Leon are cute.

Natalie: I know.

Santa: Here we are.

Emily and Natalie saw two boys sword fighting.

Emily: Why are they fighting?

Santa: They're training of course. Besides we are fighting to free Marucho and my wife Julie, if we were to lose what will happen to the Christmas? As you know you need to have an attribute to fight and this stone that I'm soon gonna tell you about is the stone that told us that the Christmas is in danger and there are two girls that are the legendary warriors that will save us and the Christmas.

Natalie: And those two are us.

Santa nodded.

Elf nr.1: Hey you two must be the ones who are gonna save the Christmas, I'm Dan Kuso.

Elf nr.2: And I'm Shun.

Emily: I changed my mind those two are the cutest, and sweetest boys I have ever seen.

Natalie nodded.

Santa: Now then lets move on to the stone.

They went into a dark corner.

Emily: Why are we here?

Natalie: This place creeps me out.

Santa: Don't worry we are soon there.

Santa pushed a button on the wall.

The floor opened and they fell down.

Emily & Natalie: AHHH! Are we gonna die!

Santa: Just wait.

They landed on some pillows.

They were underneath the ground.

Then a shining stone came down to them.

Emily: Who's that?

Santa: Thats Serena.

Serena: Yes I am the energy that gives the bakugan warriors power.

Natalie: Bakugan?

Serena: Dan, Shun show them.

The two nodded.

Shun: Spiral Slashes of Wind.

Slashes of wind that were glowing attacked the strong and heavy stones.

Natalie: Wow.

Dan: Burning Arrow Blast.

Emily: Amazing.

Serena: That was the power of Ventus and Pyrus. There are six of them all. Pyrus=Fire, Ventus=Wind, Darkus= Darkness, Aqua= Water, Subtera= Earth,Haos=Light. These are the attributes that can stop the evil from destroying the Christmas. Emily, Natalie you two posses the power of Haos and Darkness, Natalie= Darkus,Emily= Haos. Together with Tsubasa, Leon and Yuu, you will defeat the one that cause all this, Naga the white bakugan also know as them who are forgotten. Natalie, Emily please do your best you three boys too.

We nodded.

It got dark and they all were heading to their rooms, for tomorrow is the time where they will defeat Naga.

-Outside-

Shun: _I can't believe that soon were're going to fight Naga, Dan and I are still not ready and can't do something._

Natalie: I see that you're in doubt.

Shun looked back.

Shun: Yeah so.

Natalie: Don't be so sad. You're lucky that you have a attribute that is not filled with Darkness and sorrow.

Natalie took a sit besides Shun.

Shun: Don't be so harsh over yourself I think that being a Darkus brawler is cool.

Natalie: Really.

Shun: And don't worry about the battle tomorrow, because I'm there for you and will protect you for what ever comes at you.

Natalie: I know that I always can count on you.

Natalie relaxed her head on his shoulder.

He leaned his head on hers.

Natalie: The moon's pretty from out hear.

Shun: Yeah you're right.

Natalie: You just feel safe when you're- I mean when you're with someone.

He nodded.

-At the rooftop-

Dan was looking up at the sky.

Emily: You sure are a little frustrated I can see.

Dan looked back.

Dan: You're right about that.

Emily came closer to him.

Emily: I know how you feel but bear with it. Cause tomorrow is the day.

Dan looked at her.

Dan: Hey, don't be afraid for tomorrow because I will protect you were ever we are.

Emily: Really.

Dan nodded.

Dan: Besides you being a Haos brawler is the best.

Emily: That was harsh.

Dan: What?

Emily: Its like you're saying that my sister is weak but you're wrong she helped me go through alot and I don't want to hear anything from you if it has to be something about my sister Daniel Kuso!

Dan: Okay okay. I didn't really mean it that way its just that she reminds me of my friend Masquerade he was a Darkus brawler too. But he died cause Naga killed him. I swore that I would take revenge with Shun and Marucho.

Emily held onto his hand.

Emily: Never forget that Natalie and I are always with you guys.

Dan: I know and we will always be with you guys.

-Morning-

Santa: Okay guys lets head out to save out friends.

Everybody: AYE!

Dan went closer to Emily.

She took hold of his hand.

Natalie held onto Shun's hand.

Santa saw the four and thought: _Those two boys might be the legendary warrior of Pyrus and Ventus._

Emily and Natalie could feel a dark presence.

A monster appeared behind the two. They looked and got scared.

Emily & Natalie: Ahhh!

Shun and Dan: Ha!

Both: Thank you.

They went further and came into the cave.

Monsters came from the each direction.

Santa: Prepare to fight guys.

Everybody: Yes!

Santa: Emily, Natalie you have to go further you have to save energy for the battle against Naga, Shun, Dan you too are ready now then go.

Dan: But.

Santa: I sat go! We will handle it you too have been the most strongest people I have ever met so just go we will take care of this.

They ran deeper into the cave.

As they came to an end.

Voice: You have come to defeat me?

Dan:Show yourself Naga.

Naga came out from the darkness with Santa's wife and Marucho.

Dan & Shun: MARUCHO!

Shun: You little. Wind tornado.

The tornado's got them down.

Santa's wife: Hey my name's Julie you must be the ones there's gonna save this Christmas.

They nodded.

Naga: I'm not done yet. DARKNESS STEAL!

It ripped some of there cloths.

Julie: Earth Smasher.

Shun: Wind Tornado.

Dan: Flame Arrow.

Marucho: Aqua Splash.

Natalie: Darkus Blast.

Emily: Lighting attack.

Naga: DARKNESS WORLD!

The whole place was dark, everything began to explode.

Everybody: AHHH!

They crashed into the walls.

Julie: How are we gonna stop him?

Marucho: I don't know but lets not give up.

Dan: Burning Arrow Blast!

Shun: Spiral Slashes of Wind.

But Naga made shield and shoot them back at them + a attack that he shoot out.

Everybody: Ahhh!

They all were tired they couldn't take anymore.

Then Natalie and Emily stood on there feet.

Emily: I don't care what happens to us.

Natalie: What ever happens to us we will still be together. What ever happens to the world we will fix it.

Emily & Natalie: Cause we were chosen as the legendary warriors and we won't fail the bakugans or the world we care for people down on earth and we won't fail them, they trust us and we have to do our best right now!

Dan: They're right, I promised Emily that I would protect her and that's what I'm gonna do!

Shun: I swore to myself I won't let anything hurt Natalie.

Marucho: We will revenge Masquerade!

Julie: Us six will protect this Christmas and be together as real friends and Naga can't take it away from us.

They all began to shine.

Emily: W-What's this?

Naga: Don't tell me.

Dan: _MINNA HENSHIN_

Dan: What did I just say.

Everybody: Right.

"POWER OF BAKUGAN UNLEASH!"Their body's were glowing with each attributes,they spinned up,the boys came one by one and got their light,red,green,and blue shirt,Natalie came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart with a ribbon,next was Emily getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart,with a ribbon,Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line,they went up was flying and spinned as his light red trousers appeared,Emily and Natalie were holding hands from behind and spinned towards Dan,Natalie got her,purple,white,light purple skirt,and Emily got her,white,yellow skirt,Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him,Shun got his green trousers,Julie showed her waist and her,twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared,Marucho got his blue trousers, they spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/boots appeared, they reach out their arms,the two girls got their wristband with a heart in the middle, Julie go a flower wristband,and the boys fingerless gloves girls came one after eachother and got their heart/ flower earring,Natalie and Emily stood besides eachother and got their hairbands with a heart,their hair changed to,light orange,light purple,yellow,silver, took his antana and slid it so it sat up,Alice got her hair in two pony tails,Julie in one ponytail and Runo to the all landed.

"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"

"Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"

"The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"

"The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"

"The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"

"The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua"

"The Hope in our hearts"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "We bring evil with light so...Prepare to fight!"They yelled "'Cause we are the..." "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"

Melody: What was that I just said.

Naga angered.

Sunshine: Doesn't matter lets finish him off.

They nodded.

Beat: BAKUGAN: Raining Fire!

Melody: BAKUGAN. Shooting Star!

Windy: BAKUGAN: Wind Tornado Slash!

Blossom: BAKUGAN: Sapphire Arrow!

Sunshine: BAKUGAN: Sunshine Fresh!

Aqua: BAKUGAN: Aqua Dragon!

Naga: Word of Darkness!

Sunshine: You'll never take away our precious friends.

Melody: You'll never take way Christmas.

Beat: You'll never understand the what this means to us.

Windy: You'll never take over the world.

Aqua: And we will always stop what ever you're plotting on cause-

Beat & Melody & Windy & Blossom & Sunshine & Aqua: YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT CHRISTMAS IS ABOUT, THE LIKES OF YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT PEOPLE FEELS TO LOSE SOMETHING THAT MEANS EVERYTHING TO YOU!

Naga: Legendary warriors!

Beat: HAAAA

Windy: AAAA

Blossom: AAAA

Aqua: AAAA

Melody: AAAAA

Sunshine: AAAAA!

There powers increased and they defeated Naga once and for all.

-_Later_-

Billy: Thanks for saving us and the Christmas.

Natalie: No problem.

Julie: Thanks for you help.

Natalie went over to Shun and Emily went over to Dan.

Emily: Thanks for you protection.

Dan: Don't worry next time we can maybe all of us take an walk.

Emily nodded.

Natalie: Thanks for everything Shun

Shun: No problem.

Billy: Are you guys ready to go?

Emily: Were're coming.

Emily kissed Dan and ran to the sledge.

Natalie kissed Shun and ran of with Emily.

Julie: Oh my I thing that some boys are in love.

BOTH: WE ARE NOT

Julie: Okay then, hey Emily, Natalie Shun and Dan would like you to come over soon!

BOTH: SHUT UP!

Emily & Natalie: Don't worry we will come as soon as we can back bye!

Everybody: BYE!

-_Moments later-_

Billy: Here we are.

Natalie: Thanks for bringing us back.

Billy: No problem oh and don't worry if you see Dan or Shun with another girl they truly love you two

And he quickly left.

Emily: SANTA COME BACK HERE

Billy: HO-HO-HO- MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Reindeer's: MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Clap

Clap

Clap

Clap

Clap

"Wow, that was a long story" Runo said.

"It was so romantic in the end when Ru-I mean Emily and Natalie kissed Shun and Dan" Julie said.

"Never mind that, lets move on to the next on the list" Dan said.

"SINGING!" Everybody shouted expect for Runo and Alice.

"Get you body up there and sing!" Dan said.

They sighed.

-Stage-

"Hey everybody PunkDemon here"

The crowd screamed.

"Thanks for being wonderful fans and here's my song Christmas Time please enjoy"

The crowd screamed and yelled how much they loved her and that she's awesome. ( Runo is wearing the same cloths that she wore to the concert chapter 20, Alice is too)

**Kirameku IRUMINEISHON egao ga afureru  
>Koibito tachi ga surechigau<br>It's Christmas Day**

**Hieta te wo tsunaide anata to aruita**  
><strong>Omoide no michi ni hitori de tatazumu<strong>

**DOA wo akete "tadaima" no koe to**  
><strong>Anata ga zutto soba ni ita<strong>

**Daisuki na KYANDORU no honoo ga kieru made**  
><strong>Yorisotte itai no anata to futari de<strong>  
><strong>Daisuki na akari dakiai KISU shita<strong>  
><strong>Ano sora wa ima mo tooku ni nijinde<strong>  
><strong>It's Christmas Time<strong>

**Itsuka anata ga kitto kaette kuru kamo**  
><strong>Kanawanai yume wo shinjite<strong>  
><strong>It's Christmas Night<strong>

**Mado wo akete "arigatou" no koe ni**  
><strong>Watashi wa kitto mata arukidasu<strong>

**Daisuki na KYANDORU no honoo ga kieru made**  
><strong>Yorisotte itai no anata to futari de<strong>  
><strong>Daisuki na akari dakiai KISU shita<strong>  
><strong>Ano sora wa ima mo tooku ni nijinde<strong>  
><strong>It's Christmas Time<strong>

**It's lonely night**  
><strong>It's special day<strong>  
><strong>It's Christmas Time<strong>

**Daisuki na KYANDORU no honoo ga kieru made**  
><strong>Yorisotte itai no anata to futari de<strong>  
><strong>Daisuki na akari dakiai KISU shita<strong>  
><strong>Ano sora wa ima mo tooku ni nijinde<strong>

They all screamed.

**Hajimete kimi to sugosu kyou wa tokubetsu na KURISUMASU TAIMU **  
><strong>Machijuu ga kirakira to hikaru azayaka na Holy night <strong>

**I'm sorry don't notice every day **  
><strong>Kimi no yasashisa minukezu wagamama na kodomo de gomen ne <strong>  
><strong>Kansha komete kyou wa <strong>

**Kimi ni tsutaetai "Thank you" for you **  
><strong>Tenshi ga maioriru kono yoru ni kimi ni chikau <strong>  
><strong>Dakara soba ni ite kokoro o gyutto shitete hoshii <strong>  
><strong>Merry Christmas <strong>

**Kumotta GARASU ni yubi de "suki" to kaite sugu ni keshita **  
><strong>Tereteru kimi wa KURISUMASU KYARORU kuchizusami warau <strong>

**I wanna feel your warmth every day **  
><strong>Yorisoi te o nigiri aruku <strong>  
><strong>Tsutsumikomu kimi no te no ondo kokoro made todoku yo <strong>

**Soba ni ite kurete "Thank you" for you **

**Kimi ga iru kara tsuyoku nareru yo **  
><strong>Motto tsuyoku naru you ni chikau <strong>  
><strong>Kimi no subete o mamoru kara <strong>  
><strong>Merry Christmas <strong>

**KURISUMASU no yoru kimi dake ni ai o sasageru **  
><strong>Kyoukai no ai no kane futari o shukufuku shiteru <strong>

**Itsumo kokoro kara "Thank you" for you **  
><strong>Tooi mirai mo issho ni iyou <strong>  
><strong>Kimi ni chikau shiawase na yoru ni <strong>  
><strong>Kotoba de ai o tsutaeru kara <strong>  
><strong>"Arigatou"<strong>

Everybody screamed and yelled as PunkAngel went down the stage

XxxXXXxxx

"Okay that was all for our Christmas show!" Dan said.

"Hope you enjoyed everything" Julie said.

"See you next time in the next season of"

"BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!" They shouted.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" All from the show said.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any of the songs or jokes hope you enjoyed it and Merry Christmas.<strong>


End file.
